warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inyle Tumedus
Inyle Tumedus is a Rogue Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus who has since broken off from his Ordo in order to track down and eliminate the Traitor Culexus Assassin; Rho. Unfortunately, Inyle has broken many oaths and rules in order to track this dangerous individual, and has been deemed a radical by some, though a heretic by most. History Early Life & Discovery Born as a level headed child to a relatively poor family upon the Hive World of Incertus, Tumedus' father was a member of one of the Hive's many gangs, and his mother stayed home to care for Inyle as best as she could, before his father was killed in a firefight with a rival gang, and his mother commited suicide soon afterwards. The young boy was left along, and was soon brought in to an orphanage at the age of thirteen. He lived in this orphanage for the next eight years before the Black Ships of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica discovered him. Landing upon the surface, a small Inquisitorial Retinue led by the Inquisitor Lord Ditus Oblitus of the Ordo Hereticus made their way to the orphanage and discovered the young man. Oblitus took a shine to him, before taking him away from the Orphanage and placing him under his tutorship after he was trained to use his abilities properly. Heresy's Roots Fast forward another four years and Inyle was now Ditus' Acolyte and Interrogator. The two of them, along with the rest of Oblitus' retinue journeyed across the stars. From the Dominion of Storms, to the Eastern Fringe. One such mission was when Inyle's retinue was sent to the Shrine World Quantius Prime, where the seeds of heresy and corruption had spread far and wide, and those yet retaining faith in the Emperor were few. Joining forces with the Inquisitor's retinue due to the speculation that the psychic energies of the Warp had some hand in Quantius Prime's corruption, was the Culexus Assassin; Rho. Their plan was to seek the taproot of the planet's heresy, and severe it immediately. To do this, the retinue split into smaller groups to cover more ground, and were ordered to report to the rest of the team once they had discovered the cause of Quantius Prime's fall. Tumedus' team consisted of the Untouchable, Tabitha Nebula, the Mystic Notus, and the Hierophant Litatis. Inyle's team had been assembled on the hunch that daemons of Chaos may have been involved, and so Ditus had paired Inyle with a Mystic to sense a daemon, a Hierophant to agonize the daemon, and an Untouchable to limit the daemon's capabilities. Eventually, Notus fealt a daemonic presence within the Planetary Governor's palace, and, without contacting the remainder of Ditus' retinue first, they made their way to the palace and began to scrounge up anything they could find. Coming up short-handed, Inyle decided to take a more direct approach and made himself known to the Planetary Governor, revealing his position within the Inquisition and all. The Governor, a man by the name of Infidus Malizar, was surprisingly respectful and offered the team dinner. Knowing that refusing such an offer would be rude and unprofessional, Inyle accepted the request and joined the Malizar for his meal, and began to discuss the planet's situation. To Tumedus' unfortunate surprise, his team was suddenly back into a corner, with two dozen weapons trained on each and every member of his team. Demanding that they follow him, Inyle and the rest of his mentor's retinue that joined him accompanied Infidus to a section of his palace that had been disclosed from the rest. A vast catacomb that spread out from under the palace and the entire city surrounding it, Inyle discovered a sight that sickened him. A large Chaos Cult, lead by Malizar and his corrupted lieutenant, the corrupted Cardinal Salee Adili. The pair of them explained to Inyle and his fellow acolytes that they sought to conjure the Greater Daemon of Tzeentch and Lord of Change, Polymitarus, and bring the entire Quantius Sub-Sector under the rule of the Changer of Ways. Malizar also revealed that in order to complete their chaotic ritual, a sacrifice to the Raven God was in order, which was where Inyle and his allies would come into play. Alongside Inyle, Tabitha, Notus, and Litatis were five other innocent civilians. Together they made nine, the sacred number of Tzeentch, and would each be sacrificed in order to summon Polymitarus into the physical realm. With this in mind, the cultists began their terrible chant to the Ruinous Powers: After the chant, Malizar began to cut down one hostage after another, starting with the first five civilians. After this, Litatis was executed. However, before Tabitha, Inyle or Notus could be murdered, Ditus and the rest of his retinue had made their way into the catacombs, as they had invaded the Governor's Palace as the chanting began. Unfortunately, the team had begun the attack once the ritual had began. Because of this, as the first three cultists were cut down by the Inquisition's Forces, the number nine had the reached, and the ritual finished. Warp lightning cracked and burned from nothingness, and the Greater Daemon Polymitarus was summoned. Black and purple feathers sprouted from pale blue limbs. A large ebony staff was held in its claws with a large tome of ancient knowledge sitting upon its pomel. Polymitarus, the Harbinger of the Raven God, had been summoned to the physical realm. The catacombs were thrown into chaos soon after. Warp Gates spawned from the Daemon summoned hordes of lesser daemons from the Immaterium. Cultists as well as Inquisitorial Forces were cut down by the horde, and Inyle was forced to make a tactical retreat with the rest of his mentor's remaining retinue. The catacombs were forced shut, however Ditus and Inyle both knew they would not hold back the daemonic hordes of the Changer of Ways. By the grace of the Emperor, however, Ditus had not traveled to Quantius Prime alone, as a Grey Knights' Escort craft had accompanied them to the Shrine World, and had been on standby from the moment Ditus and his retinue had landed upon the surface. After contacting the escort vessel and explaining the situation, a Grey Knights Interceptor Squad teleported upon the surface to interpose the daemon horde. While the horde of lesser daemons was a rather simple problem to deal with, Polymitarus was another problem entirely. Once the Interceptor Squad had made their way into the catacombs, the Greater Daemon was able to slay them with ease, despite their greatest efforts. Inquisitor Obitus and the assassin Rho knew full well that if they were to leave the planet, Polymitarus would begin his reign over the mortal plane, and developed a plan that would, hopefully, stop such a terrible fate. Quickly, Rho cut down Notus to near death, and aided Ditus in preparing the unfortunate Mystic to be used as a Daemonhost. As the proper runes and wardings were inscribed upon Notus' flesh, the Greater Daemon made its way out of the catacombs. Ditus quickly sung the final binding words to the Greater Daemon, and it was then sucked into Notus' body. Due to the hasty bindings and rather on-the-spot incantations, the daemonhost became docile and unresponsive for the next several days. After they departed from the surface, to ensure that no more heresy would spread upon the Shrine World, they were given a green light to use Exterminatus, destroying Quantius Prime completely. Myths and Canards After departing the ruins of Quantius Prime, Ditus and his retinue made way for the Hiddios, a Fortress World stationed near the Warp Storm known as the Heart of Darkness. Hiddios was in fact a stronghold of the Ordo Malleus, the daemonhunter sect of the Inquisition. It was here that Oblitus planned to hand over the daemon Polymitarus and be done with the greater daemon for good. Landing upon the surface of Hiddios, Ditus and his acolytes were not only met by Inquisitor Lord Gerald Zoles of the Ordo Malleus, but also Lord Inquisitor Braith Heilus of the Ordo Xenos. Heilus had come to Hiddios in hopes of gaining information on Usula'kara the Retaliator, a C'tan Shard that had recently awakened which she had been researching into. Both Zoles and Heilus looked upon the mutilated body of Notus which contained Polymitarus with disgust. Oblitus gave custody of Polymitarus to Gerald, stating that the daemonhunter had greater experience at dealing with such creatures. Saying Goodbye Limits of Faith With the forces of the Ordo Hereticus and Ordo Malleus chasing Tumedus across the Ultima Segmentum, the now Rogue Inquisitor would drift from world to world, never staying upon one for more than a few days. Eventually, Inyle and his ever so small retinue of followers came upon the world of Heostym, which had been registered as a Cemetery World at the very edge of Ultima. Descending upon the Cemetery World, Tumedus was not greeted by a sorrow and mournful world as he had expected. Instead, Heostym was a barren wasteland of dried blood and destroyed bastions. With caution, Inyle ordered his retinue forwards, hoping to find what had caused such a scene and stop it before it could do any more damage. The vast burial plots that covered the surface had been dug out, and unrecognizable corpses littered the ground. Within Heostym's central burial grounds the inquisitor and his retinue found themselves greeted by a giant chapel, a large nightingale carved out of obsidian hanging over the central gateway. Once they entered the chapel, Inyle and his entourage gazed upon what had been a bloodbath. The stained glass - once beautiful - was shattered and destroyed. The quartz pillars and walls were stained rust red, and the floor was brimming with blood. Kneeling in the center of all the carnage was a lone figure dressed in black and silver power armor. An eviscerator chainblade was held in the figure's gloved hands, and her medium long black hair was ragged. The figure looked up at the new arrivals, her right eye long since removed from combat, replaced with a cybernetic substitute, and frowned with scorn. "What do you seek? I can guarantee that you not find it here." Were the first words she uttered. The Inquisitor knit his eyebrows, before demanding what had transpired upon the sacred grounds where the Imperium buried their dead. At this, the woman's eyes filled with regret, and she looked back down at the chainsword held in her hands. "My sisters and I," She choked. "We were weak, foolish and hauteur. We believed that the threat could be easily dealt with..." At this she laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "We were fools." She said yet again. The Rogue Inquisitor knelt before the Sister of Battle and removed the white mask that had previosuly been thrown over his face, before asking her what her name was. The Daughter of the Emperor looked at him quizzically before answering his question. "Castus," She recollected. "I am Prioress Castus of the Order of the Restless Nightingales, and you might be?" A smile crossed over the Inquisitor's lips, and he answered: "Inyle Tumedus, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus." Two Bird With One Stone Fruits of Despair Back on the Saddle Treacherous Waters Endgame Exodus Abilities Psychic Inyle's psychic powers are anywhere between High Epsilon and Low Delta levels. His abilities are most potent in two areas: Divination and Pyromancy. He increases his psychic potential with various stimulants which increase his powers, along with psy-booster bionic implant near the back of his skull. Others Tumedus is also a skilled marksman with pistols and rifles, and is adept at using knives and short-swords in close combat. He possesses skillful acrobatic abilities, and is also trained in hand-to-hand combat. While some might consider Inyle to possess a large sense of bravado for hunting down an assassin of the Culexus Temple (all of which are psychic pariahs), Tumedus knows better than to hunt down such an opponent headfirst. He has a large sense of direction and caution ever since he took up the task of hunting down Rho, and is nothing if not prepared. Appearance Inyle appears in a light grey hooded stormcoat, along with matte black hair of descent length. He often carries a pure white mask with two eye slits to cover his identity to his opponents, and wears a pair of black gloves to conceal his fingerprints. His weapons of choice are two Ripper Pistols, which are holstered at his waist. He also carries an Eldar Mirrorsword that he took as a prize after surviving an encounter with an Eldar Howling Banshee Exarch. Acolytes and Allies Throughout his journey, Inyle has recruited, migrated, and indoctrinated many different individuals into his Retinue of Acolytes and followers. Each and every one of his followers has the same objective driving them forwards, the death of Rho, the crazed Culexus Assassin. These members include: 'Jacki Vulsen' Former Interrogator of Inyle who was supposedly slain by Rho early in Tumedus' chase after him. Was known to have short black hair with red and blonde strands, and was usually seen wearing a black bodyglove. Her weapon of choice was a Accatran MG Variant Heavy Laspistol. A well respected young woman who Inyle cared for greatly, he was shaken for quite some time after her unfortunate passing....or so he thought. In a cruel twist of fate, Vulsen survived thanks to the efforts of Inquisitor Hadrok Enote of the Ordo Originatus. Jacki would later be taken under this Inquisitor's wing and would come to pass as an Inquisitor Lord of both the Ordo Originatus and Ordo Astartes. Even crueler, Vulsen now believes that Inyle left her for dead, and greatly detests him. 'Pamphilos' Vindicare Assassin that was sent to kill Tumedus after he was declared a heretic. Later joined his retinue after the Rogue Inquisitor explained his reason for abandoning his role as an Inquisitor. A sure-shot sniper, Pamphilos is as dreaded as any Vindicare out there, and will do all he can to make sure Rho is wiped from the face of the Universe. 'Prioress Castus' An outcast Sister of Battle, Castus is the last remaining member of the Order of the Restless Nightingales, as her entire Order was butchered and/or corrupted by the Ruinous Powers. Castus now serves under Inyle out of necessity, as she knows full-heartedly that anyone else would ignorantly execute her for heresy and corruption, even though she is still pure of heart. 'Vetsus Epoúlo' Penitent Psyker who's crimes against the Imperium of Man are notable. Vetsus had taken many innocent lives while he was unshackled from the Imperium, and now works under Inyle with great displeasure. Nonetheless, he is a powerful Gamma level psyker who's abilities are only used under the most dire of circumstances. When he does not use his abilities, he acts as a living shield for Inyle and the rest of his retinue from other psychic attacks. 'Tabitha Nebula' Psychic Blank who served alongside Inyle's mentor Ditus Oblitus and who now serves as the overseer to Vetsus when not on the battlefield. A quiet young woman, Tabitha is the outcast of Tumedus' Retinue, as blanks tend to have trouble socializing with others due to their "condition." However, she holds an unusually close relationship with Inyle. 'Anne Sandr' While Tabitha may be the antisocial of the group, Anne is hated by all other members of Inyle's retinue for a single, though obvious reason; she is xenos. More specifically, Anne is in fact a Dark Eldar Wych of the since collapsed Cult of Despair. Her cult was destroyed and ruined, and she was left alone and dying from horrendous wounds she had suffered in the cult's falling. Afterwards, she was found by the roaming Inquisitor and was integrated into his ranks. While no one, not even Inyle, trusts her, she serves Inyle knowing full well that ever waking moment she could quite easily be consumed by She Who Thirsts, and now serves Inyle as his Chirurgeon. This role suits her perfectly, as Dark Eldar are known to revel in enslavement, piracy, and torture above all else. 'Barret 1462' Arco-Flagellant and wanted criminal in eight subsectors for crimes that have made even the most hardiest of souls cringe, Barret 1462 was captured and subdued by Inyle while he was still an Interrogator for Ditus Oblitus, and was eventually handed over to serve within his retinue when he was finally made into the mindless madman. Has somehow survived this long and continues to serve the Rogue Inquisitor mindlessly. Adversaries and Enemies Due to being declared a rogue by the Ordos Inyle has a great many enemies within the universe. 'Rho' Tumedus' main foe, Rho once served as an Assassin of the Culexus Temple, but turned to the Worship of the Ruinous Powers under very controversial circumstances. Since his betrayal and abandonment Rho has come to be Number One on Inyle's hit list, and the Rogue Inquisitor will stop at nothing until he sees the former assassin dead. 'Braith Heilus' Lord Inquisitor Braith Heilus of the Ordo Xenos Sanitas was once a fast friend of Tumedus. However, her steadfast loyalty in the Emperor of Mankind above all else has turned Heilus against the Rogue Inquisitor. One of the greatest Inquisitors of her time, Heilus' name is whispered in fear by those who are against her or even stand beside her. Inyle knows full well that his next encounter with her could be his last. 'Zekavran Toravn' Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Militum, Zekavran's deep hate for traitors has led him to join the hunt in tracking down and killing Inyle for his crimes against the Imperium of Man. His accomplished history as a hunter of heretics is proof that he will stop at nothing until his prey is brought to justice. In a way, Toravn reminds Tumedus of himself, as he too will stop at nothing until his prey in vanquished. 'Berheven Jirlis' The Gem-Heart is one of Rho's contacts, and therefore turned into one of Inyle's leads in tracking the Assassin. After the Eldar refused to cooperate and severely injured a member of Inyle's retinue, the master thief has made his way onto the Rogue Inquisitor's hit list. His talents in acrobatics, evasion, disguise has made it so that Gem-Heart always slips through Inyle's fingers whenever the Inquisitor believes he has finally caught him. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! "We find ourselves interested by you, inquisitor. While we have not seen your prey we can offer you devices that will aid you in his pursuit. Yes, yes, we are indeed 'xenos filth' but will you refuse aid from an enemy of chaos? That and we are offering you these devices freely. Accept them or not, the choice is yours." - Sovereign Kalos Detar of the Sekerran Dominion communicating (via forced transmission) with Rogue Inquisitor Tumedus Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Characters Category:Ordo Hereticus Category:Imperium